First Time
by ninewood
Summary: The third in my clone stories. The clone Doctor and Rose make love for the first time.


Title: The First Time

-----------------------------------

Standing by the window, the Doctor looked out at the plaza and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. Watching the people moving below, he sighed and felt the gentle thump of the single heart in his chest. Placing his hand on his chest, feeling the gentle rhythm, he turned and looked at the room. Rose Tyler had agreed to run with him after her father, Pete Tyler, had given his new identification papers and they had been exploring most of England, Scotland and Wales. He did go to where the Torchwood should have been when they went to Cardiff but there was nothing there and he wondered if there was a Jack Harkness on this world. Walking to the bed, he sat down and moved his hand over the silky bedspread.

"You ready to go out?" asked Rose's voice, making him turn and look at her. She was wearing a blue silk shirt, jeans and knee high leather boots. His heart slammed inside him as he stood up and walked to her. She watched as he moved closer and gently kissed her cheek. "What was that for?

"No reason," said the Doctor, looking at the floor, and she noticed that he was blushing.

"You're blushing!"

"Rose Tyler, I do NOT blush!"

"You are!"

Growling, he walked to the window, looking out at the plaza, and his body shivered. He felt her arms around his chest as he looked down and she gently moved her fingers up and down his chest. His body started tingling as he slowly turned and looked into her eyes. She sweetly smiled at him as he brushed back some of her blonde hair and moved closer. Brushing his lips against hers, he did a small kiss and her lips were soft and sweet. He kissed harder while she reached up and placed her arms around his neck. Feeling something wet and rough touch his lips, he realized it was her tongue and let it part his lips. Her tongue moved inside his mouth, touching his tongue and teeth, and he moaned a bit into her mouth. He held the back of her head in his hand as they kissed then felt her hands moving down his chest, coming to a stop at the top of his jeans. He moved back, looking deeply into her eyes, and started breathing hard.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," whispered the Doctor, looking down, and she lifted his chin up.

"There's no need to be afraid. Don't you remember when…" asked Rose, catching herself, and he walked to the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry."

He slowly laid on his right side, drawing his long legs up, and wrapped his arms around himself. Her heart hurt as she walked closer and saw that he was shaking. Sitting on the other side of the bed, she looked at him and he was crying. She did remember the long romantic nights with the Doctor, the original Doctor, both versions of him, but this wasn't him. She had just reminded him that he was nothing more than a clone with only the memories of what they had done.

"Honey?" asked Rose. He sniffed, reaching out for her, and she moved closer. She snuggled against him while he wrapped his arms around her and she used his shirt to wipe his nose. Smiling, he blinked the tears away as she kissed the tip of his nose and he stroked her hair. Looking at the great sadness in his eyes, she brushed the hair from his face and kissed his lips. She kissed his cheeks, nose and chin as he rolled over onto his back and she climbed on top of him. Moving closer, she gently closed his eyes, kissing his eye lids, and he smiled. He opened his eyes while she started nuzzling and kissing his neck and he shivered. Feel the tender pulse against her lips, she licked his neck and he gasped. A wave of warmth moved over him as she kissed his neck then sat up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Moving the shirt to his sides, Rose moving her fingers through the soft brown hair on his chest and he smiled. Kissing his collar bone, she kissed down his chest and brushed her nose against the soft chest hair. He moaned softly as she did tiny kisses over the spot where she felt his heart pounding and moved his hands up and down her arms. She gently kissed his left nipple, sliding her tongue around the tip, and he gasped, feeling his heart jump.

"Like that?" whispered Rose and he nodded. She did kisses across his chest while he moaned and she kissed his right nipple. She licked the tip, nibbling on it, and he shivered, feeling a cool numbness going through him. She moved back so he could sit up and he took the shirt off, tossing it across the room. She laughed as he lowered himself onto his elbows and winked at her. She moved her hands along his long slender arms then took his right hand and turned it upward. She did little kisses on his wrist, then the tips of his fingers, and he smiled at her. She did the same to his left hand as he lowered himself onto his back and she placed her hands on either side of him, kneeling over him. Her hair dribbled down onto his chest as she started kissing his stomach and he moaned. "I didn't know you had a belly button."

"I was born just, I mean, he was born just like you were. Guess I inherited it," said the Doctor, feeling his jeans growing tighter, and his heart was going faster and faster.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said Rose. She smiled then did little kisses on his belly button and he moaned. She could feel his cock straining against his jeans as she moved down and sat on his legs. She slowly undid the button, moving the zip down, and he groaned, arching his head back. She softly laughed as she moved the jeans down his slender hips and saw the bulge under the white underpants he was wearing. Running her finger along the top of the elastic, she gently touched the top of his balls and he gasped. Taking his jeans and underpants off, she looked at his swollen cock and moved her hands along his groin.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunh!" moaned the Doctor while she moved his thighs apart and rubbed her hands up and down his inner thighs. His cock throbbed as she stroked his balls, started to undress and he watched her. She took her shirt and bra off, tossing them across the room, then her boots, jeans and underpants and he looked at her naked body. He ached for her to touch him, skin to skin, as she moved closer and took his throbbing cock in her hands. She stroked and kissed his cock then slid it inside her, pressing against it. She started rocking as he grabbed at the bedspread and sweat broke out on his skin. She pushed and rocked as he moaned and his heart thundered inside him. Wondering just how much this new heart could take, he gasped for air as she moved her hips to the left and he felt like it had stopped. "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Rose felt him coming as his cock throbbed hard and fast inside her and he rolled his eyes into his head. Was this what an orgasm felt like? He never felt anything like it and was amazed how his body felt. Every cell was alive and his mind was totally numb. Oh, the Doctor had come but it wasn't anything like this. He wanted to laugh but his body was in total shock. Jerking on the bed a few times, he gasped for air and moaned Rose's name. Sliding off of him, she laid on him, with her head near his, and he was breathing hard and fast in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her while the sweat of his skin stuck to hers and his heart crashed against her chest. The cool air from the room blew over them while he felt his heart slowing down and moved his hands up and down her back.

"Well?" asked Rose softly. He tried to make his brain work to form words and gurgled in her ear.

"Tha-that was FANTASTIC!" panted the Doctor. They rested some more until he held her tighter, rolled over, and she was under him. "Now, it's your turn!"

Rose smiled as he closed her eyes, did little kisses on her eyelids, and she opened her eyes. He kissed her forehead, cheeks, lips, chin then down her neck and she arched her head back. He nuzzled her neck, did little kisses, and felt the rapid pulse against his lips. She gasped, feeling the roughness of his tongue against her skin, and he smiled. He moved down as he kissed her collarbone, looked at her breasts, and she nodded. Sitting up, he slid his hands along the soft skin of her breasts and kissed them. She shivered as he smiled and tickled them, making her wiggle. He did little kisses on the space between her breasts then took her left breast and slid his lips around her nipple. She gasped as he slid his tongue around the tip of her nipple then sucked and nibbled. She moaned as the roughness of his tongue caused ripples of pleasure to go through her and she smiled. He moved to her right breast as he did the same and her heart slammed in her chest. He kissed down her chest to her stomach when he sat up and took her hands. She sighed as he did little kisses on her wrists and sucked playfully on her fingers. He placed her hands on his cock as she stroked it and he arched back a bit. Letting go of her hands, he moved down and spread her legs. He bent her legs up, kissing the inner part of her thighs, and she moaned.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh ADAM!" moaned Rose. Adam David Storm was the name they had chosen for him and his heart soared hearing her say his name. He stroked her groin then felt something sticky on his fingers and looked down. The small line of hair covering her crotch was wet as he slid a finger along the hairs and smiled. He gently slid his finger inside her and Rose gasped, arching her head back. He felt the wetness inside her as he moved his finger in some more and she moaned. He wiggled his finger against her clit as tiny waves of pleasure shot through her and she held her breath. He moved closer as she half sat up and touched his hair. She gasped, feeling his tongue swirling around inside her, and her body shook in tiny spasms. He felt her grab onto his hair as he licked and swirled his tongue then she let go, flopping onto the bed. Panting, she watched as he straddled her hips and slid his cock inside her. His cock was hard and warm as he started pushing and rocking against her and she moaned. His cock throbbed inside her as he moved faster and harder then reached over and held onto the headboard. She watched as he moved faster and harder, moving his hips one way then the other, and she stroked his chest. His heart slammed against her hand as she reached up, taking his hands, and they moved together. Her skin was soaked with sweat as she felt the waves growing stronger then he moved out a bit and her entire body felt like it was on fire. She held her breath as she came then rolled her eyes, enjoying the warmth that was moving through her. Her body jerked as she came two more times and he slid out of her, gently lying on top of her. She heard his quick breathing in her ear as their bodies grew sticky with sweat and she held him. His hair was soaking wet as his heart thumped hard against her chest and he smelt so good.

"Well?" whispered Adam after he finally had the strength to hold himself up on his elbows and she smiled at him.

"That was…" said Rose, seeing the tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," whispered Adam, lying back down and she held him.

"I remember that it hurt the first time I had sex. Did I hurt you?"

"N-no."

"Did you think I wanted to do this because of who you look like not because I wanted to?" asked Rose and he nodded. "Ohhhhhhhhh. Look, I do admit it has taken me some time to fully understand this but these last few months have been amazing. I really have gotten to know you and, even though there are some things the same, you aren't him. You're Adam and I like, love, Adam very much!"

"You do?!" asked Adam, sniffing, and she lifted his face to hers.

"Yes!" said Rose, kissing him, and he smiled at her. He rolled onto his back as she snuggled closer and listened to his heartbeat.

"I keep having this nightmare where he comes back. Oh, I know he can't but you go with him because you miss traveling with him. I yell for you to stay but you both laugh at me then leave," said Adam as she stroked his chest and his heart jumped. He watched her carefully get up, walk to the suitcase that was sitting on the chair, looking in the pocket. They had bought new clothes and suitcases while they traveled and she seemed very protective of that one. She took something out as she walked to the bed and sat down. She snuggled closer, placing her hand out. and he looked at what was in her hand. "What is that?"

"I found this envelope in your jacket pocket. There was a note in it from him and he said this is a piece of the TARDIS."

"It is?!" asked Adam, gently taking it in his hand and looked at it.

"Yes. He left instructions on what to do with it but it'll take at ten years until it is fully grown. After that, we can go anywhere we want."

"Ten years?! I can't wait that long," growled Adam, looking at the ceiling and she stroked his chest.

"Maybe someone at Torchwood can help us make it grow faster."

"No! They'll just take her away from us!" said Adam, holding the coral over his heart. He felt a slight tingle in his mind as he smiled and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Pete will make sure that we're the only ones that can touch her. Now hand her over!"

"No! She's mine!"

He yelped as she tickled him, took the coral and got up. She placed it back in the suitcase then got back onto the bed and snuggled against him.

"I guess if we are going to grow a new TARDIS then we better go home," said Rose as he yawned and started closing his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mistress!" yawned Adam. He drifted off to sleep and she looked at him. Rose smiled as she listened to his heart slowing down and knew deep inside that everything was going to be fine.

------------------

The End


End file.
